1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reproducing and/or recording apparatus, and more specifically to such an apparatus wherein a multi-image representing a picture is recorded as one image onto a recording medium.
2. Related Background Art
In apparatuses for reproducing a still picture from a still picture recording medium such as a still video floppy, the so-called multi-image reproduction is well known in which a monitor screen is partitioned into a plurality of mini-screens, each displaying an individual reproduced image.
Also, in apparatuses capable of reproducing the multi-image, it is well know that such a picture reproduced from the multi-image is recorded as one still picture onto a still video floppy. In this configuration, the ID signal was not recorded or the ID signal created under a certain rule by an ID setting circuit was recorded for a newly recorded still picture which was reproduced from the multi-image.
In a conventional example as described, there was a drawback in that the ID signal might disappear or not correspond to the original image ID even if it was recorded.